


Voice Of Love

by Karkatbuscus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: All the emtions are hit, Anxiety Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It takes you for a crazy ride, Kent also swears a lot, Kent helps Jack, Kent is a giant sweetheart, Kent takes care of Jack, M/M, Make Outs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate AU, These boys write themselves, smut comes later, this is long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatbuscus/pseuds/Karkatbuscus
Summary: When you hit a certain age you will be able to hear the thoughts of your soulmate and they will hear yours. This will allow the person to get to know you before you met them.  Once you met this person the ability of being able to hear their thoughts goes away, and will only return when you wander far from your soulmate, or go off course from them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pimms fic, out of many more to come!
> 
> If you want to know more about the Au or just to talk about these boys you can find me on tumblr @karkittlespurrson

 

The other voice came to him when he was 12. Kent was confused and the other voice seemed to be as well.. When he asked his mom about it, she smiled and hugged him.

"It's your soulmate baby. That's how you can talk to them and figure who they are.. and one day your gonna met them." Kent nodded slightly as he listened to his mother before returning to his room.

  
_**Hi I'm Kent.**_ He thought waiting for the other to say something back but all that came back was fast and in a different language that made Kent frown.

_**Just tell me your name.. I don't know that language.. so if you're shy it's okay we can talk again later or somethin'** _

  
_**It's uh Jack..** _ The other voice said back after a moment

"Jack" Kent repeated as he smiled a little

**xXx**

Kent learned a bit more about Jack after a while of them talking to each other or just going throughout their day. He knows Jack is Canadian so that explains the French. He knows a few things but not much to have a real conversation. He also knows that Jack and him both have an interest in hockey. Jack loves history, most World War II. Kent was pleased when he had to listen to Jack go over his history paper. He fell asleep twice during, which Jack had said was cute and that was one of the moments where Kent didn't say or think anything for a while. Jack is also almost a month younger than Kent, and his birthday is August 3rd and Jack regrets Kent finding out cause Kent sang happy birthday in his head four times to Jack, one time he tried in horrible French and Jack promised to teach him how to speak the language one day and to stop trying before then, that got a chuckle out of Kent.

 

They became friends fast and kept it to that, just being best buddies for now and going to wait until they met for any more. Which made things more exciting and nervous.

 

**xXx**

The first time Kent found out about Jack's anxiety being really bad was when they were 15. Kent was about to go to bed when he Jack was having an anxiety attack and those vile horrible voices were ripping him to shreds.

 

**xXx**

The words were like knives that ran through his head. He laid back on his bed frowning. Jack had to go through these horrible words.. Saying he's not good enough, that he won't live up to his father, that he's worthless. It makes Kent frown even more as they start to get nastier. So he intervenes and tries to help..

 

  
_**Hey Jack.. I uh know this might be strange but you can't listen to those words..** _ He thought, and the words stopped as if the other person stopped thinking and was listening to him.

_**You're gonna be great and you're gonna do go and whatever you dad does your gonna do even better! Baby please don't think such bad things about yourself.. s'not right. I'm certain you're gonna be good and you're not horrible or worthless.. I'm here for you and you mean everything to me.. I can't wait til one day we can met and I'll make sure you're happy and always smiling and whenever you get like this, I'll hold you close and rub your back and never leave you.. I promise. Jack baby.. trust me we've been talking for 3 years you know me.. I'm not gonna leave you.** _

__

**_Kenny.. thanks that helped some.. wish you were here so you could do what you're saying..would help more.._ **

 

  
**_Jack you know I would in a heartbeat.. but um hey I got drafted to go to Rimouski Oceanic_ ** **_ya know and that's up in Canada.. So maybe one day after I'm settle with my billet and everything is together maybe we can met then.._ **

****

**_Oh.. That's uh.. I'm gonna be there too.. with you.._ **

****

**_You're not shitting me are you??_ **

****

  
**_No, I'm being serious here Kenny.._ ** **_Just uh.. I .._ **

 

**_Jack if somethin's wrong you can tell me.._ **

 

**_I just.. You have no clue what my last name is right?_ **

 

**_Its Canadian haha.. but no I don't._ **

 

**_Oh well I uh.. I don't know if its better to tell you now or later.. Jack what's wrong?_ **

 

**_What are you some child of a god hockey player?_ **

 

**_...._ **

 

**_Oh shit.. you are?_ **

 

**_Uh yeah.._ **

 

**_OH baby!_ **

 

**_Don't worry about that.. I'm not gonna care. No one is gonna make you feel bad about it or make fun of you.. I won't let it happen.._ **

 

**_Kenny..I-_ **

 

**_No Jack I'm gonna help.. I know you didn't mean to or anythin' but you let me into a dark side of you and I don't want to hear those words again cause they're wrong. Jack you need to forget about your father's image, I know easier said than done, but you gotta.. I'll be there for you now and no one is gonna be able to hurt you anymore.. I'll make sure of that baby.._ **

 

**_Thanks Kenny.. that uh really makes me feel better and gives me something to look forward too.. I'll see you soon maybe.. tell me your billet address and when your going okay?_ **

 

**_Yeah I'll let you know baby.. Get some sleep babe.._ **

 

**_I will.. thanks again Kenny_ **

 

**_No problem_ **

****

**xXx**

Time flew by quickly. They traded numbers shortly after Kent arrived at his billet. They would lose being able to just talk to each other like that when they met, so texting was going to have to take its place. Kent was bouncing as he made his way to a Timmy Ho's that was near both their billets. They agreed to met their first before at practice. Jack thought it be better to met that way and talk instead of waiting til after practice.

Kent pulled into the parking lot,getting out of his car. He check their messages again. Jack said he'd be outside waiting for him. He began towards the front of the building smiling a bit when he saw a boy his age,nervously toying with the hem of his shirt. They made eye contact, and Kent's chest felt tight as his heart was begging to jump out. Kent smiled a bit as he watched the pale boy's cheeks flush. They looked at each other for a moment kinda both hoping the other would start.

"Kenny.."Jack began a little hesitant.

"Jack"Kent smiled before he moved forward and pulled Jack into a hug,which Jack returned with a small squeeze.

They never video chatted or talked about how they looked. When they moved back from their hug, passing it as a bro hug, Kent let his eyes run Jack over. He flushed a bit as he did so. Jack was taller than him, and had a little more muscle to him and he got a nice glance of Jack's behind when he moved to open the door, and damn he knew that it would be hard to keep his eyes off of him. Jack was very good looking, and adorable at the same time. Kent looked up at him, watching as he stumbled slightly with their order. His soft ice blue eyes glanced from the girl to Kent after Jack paid for their drinks. Kent thought he could die right then and there just happy with Jack's gaze on him as they waited for their drinks.

"Wait a minute,"Kent began as he bounced back from his trance of Jack's appearance "What did you even order for me?" He asked as he glanced up at Jack, who smiled a little as he glanced at him

"Well I didn't know what you'd like so I just got us hot chocolate and a couple little donut hole things."

"Oh.. well that sounds good."Kent said before glancing around a little.

The place was empty besides the staff and a few people who were also in the shop,most people used the drive thru which was good and left them able to not be so hushed.

 Once they got their order, they sat at a table in the back,where no one else was. Kent took a sip of his hot cocoa, smiling at the taste before letting out a little whine as he burnt his tongue on the hot liquid. Jack chuckled a bit and smiled, seeming to relax a little. Kent frowned before sticking his tongue out at Jack.

"So rude to me. We've only really met for 10 minutes and this is how you treat me"Kent said in an over dramatic voice, which made Jack laugh a little again as he kicked his foot against Kent's under the table.

"I've known the actual you for a while Kenny" Jack said as he smiled before blowing on his hot chocolate before taking a small sip

"I guess so,"Kent said as he returned the gesture and brushed his foot against Jack's smiling a little before grabbing one of the donuts and popping it in his mouth.

 

They soon fell into casual conversations both talking about their billet homes, and Kent going on about how his had a cat. Jack smiled while he listened to Kent go on about how the cat loved him. Jack knew he felt calmer and safe around Kent, even when they were apart and just had their bond to connect them, knowing he could talk to Kent that way made him feel better. He felt himself smiling more, almost grinning as he listened. His eyes scanned over Kent's face. Loving how his freckles stood out against his flushed pink cheeks, and how his hair was and his eyes.. Jack loved Kent's eyes. They looked dark gray when they first saw each other outside but now they looked a pale blue gray color. He could sit there for hours and just listen to Kent. Having him closer and looking at the perfect man he can call his own.

"Guess ya really like me,"Kent smirked "You've been looking at me for a while with that lovey dovey look" Snapping Jack out of his daze, bright flush spreading across his cheeks before he turned his gaze out the window and took a sip of his drink again.

Kent chuckled a little as he smiled. "It was cute.. you're cute.."He muttered softly just for Jack to hear, as Kent's own cheeks flushed darker eyes glancing to his hands on his cup.

Jack turned back to him, his heart beating faster before moving his foot to brush against Kent's again. "Uh you wanna go walk around the park nearby for a bit.. I know a spot no one really goes to"Jack muttered smiling a little as Kent glanced back up to him

"Yeah that be cool" Kent said before grabbing his cup and standing, trying to hide the grin on his face from Jack.

 

**xXx**

The spot Jack talked of was a little clove of trees that hid a stream and small bench. Kent smiled a little as they sat on the bench together. Their shoulders brushed, before Jack moved his arm and put it around Kent. Kent smiled and snuggled up close to Jack. No one would see them, they were safe here. Even with times changing it still was safer to be alone. They talked about it briefly once before, about them. They both knew that they weren't straight, yet they were going into to a pro male sport and they thought it would be best to just keep things until they are alone, once they both got comfortable with each other.

And that was apparently soon. They were talking about their relationship a bit more, since they were alone. Both flushed as they did so, both shifting closer leaning together a bit. Neither realized what they were doing until they were inches apart breathing each other's air. Kent went to open to his mouth to say something, pulling away slightly. Instead Jack moved his hand to the back of Kent head and pulled him back,kissing his lips. Kent quickly relaxed and kissed back,moving his arms around Jack's neck as he shifted a little closer.

Their kiss was sweet and gentle, everything you could ever ask for. Kent pulled back when he needed air more, his cheeks bright red,matching Jack's, as they looking at each other still close. They glanced at each other before they closed the space between each other again, this time a bit more passionate and sure. Kent moved his arms around Jack's neck again as he shifted closer. Jack moved a hand into Kent's hair and licked his way into his mouth. Kent let out a little sound when his and Jack's tongues came together,dancing as they battled before they were forced to pull apart for air, saliva connecting them. They both breathed hard as they looked at the other, slightly hazy eyes scanning the other over. A small smirk tugging at Kent's lips before he moved into Jack's lap, moving his hands along Jack's shoulders as he glanced up at Jack's flushed face. Kent nuzzled his face into the crook of Jack's neck,as Jack moved his arms around his waist slightly. Kent let out a small happy sound.

"This is nice.. you know just kinda making out in the forest and then being able to be close.."Kent said as he let his breathe dance against Jack's neck, causing the raven boy to shift slightly from it.

"Y-yeah it is nice Kenny.."Jack answered as he glanced to him.

Kent moved his head back to glanced at Jack,a smile on his lips before he lent forward and kissed his cheek,before laying his head on Jack's chest. "You're so warm.. I'm gonna fall asleep on you one day"Kent muttered as he nuzzled into his chest a little

Jack chuckled slightly as he kissed his head. "I won't mind that, but at home ya know not out here."

"Oh already inviting me over Jack"Kent said with a little smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows Jack flushed a bit as he pushed his head back into his chest.

"H-hush..." Jack said with made Kent giggle a little "Aww your so mean, you probably have like a cabin mansion I wanna see it.."

"Maybe one day.."

"So you do have a cabin mansion that you're gonna let me see."Kent said with a smile "That's gonna be fun"

"Yeah .. uh I should tell you about my last name now yeah?"Jack asked glancing off into the distance,tightening his grip on Kent a little

"Jack it's okay, don't worry sweetie."Kent said as he glanced to him Jack let out a sigh before glancing to Kent.

"Uh It's Zimmermann.. my last name" Kent looked up at him before smiling a bit. "I was wondering who you got your great looks from" Kent said while waggling his brows which caused Jack to flush "You know I don't care though.." Kent said softer getting serious after a moment.

Jack brought his arms around him more as he let out a deep breath. "It's not gonna change us or you.."Kent continued "I'm not going to think of you differently. You're still Jack.. My Jack.. And I'm going to be here for you always. We will take things one step at a time, yeah? We will deal with big things when they happen, no thinking ahead and cherish the little things that happen between us. Just gotta let me in your head again big guy. I'll be able to help"Kent said before kissing his forehead. Jack smiled as he brought a hand to Kent's cheek, letting his thumb brush against his cheek.

"Thanks Kenny"Jack muttered before he leant forward and gave his lips a small kiss,which Kent happily returned.

When they pulled back they,sat there cuddle up together for a bit longer. Just enjoying each other and be able to be tucked away in the small clove of trees away from the rest of the world for a bit longer.

"We should start to head back.. Practice is soon" Jack said breaking the peaceful silence after a while. Kent glanced up at him and nodded, before leaning in a giving Jack's lips another small kiss. When he pulled back, Kent moved off of Jack. The two then headed back to get ready to head to practice and what was in store for them there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys will be Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more into practice and about their feelings   
> Enjoy ^u^

Practice went well. It was mostly ice breakers to get the boys to met each other and see what chemistry they had on the ice by allowing them to play small scrimmages against each other, before coach would make the real drills to see what the lines would be.  
Jack had a little problem with him being shy and not social rather than his name. Most boys didn't care or they were told beforehand and were expected to be on their best behavior.  
Kent was near Jack for most of the time but since he was outgoing he went off to talk to the others boys a couple times. Jack stuck to himself most of time while he watched the other boys, he only got to know the team once Kent pulled him into a game of tag, 'we might be 15/16 but we still are children and it will help' Kent had put it when he dragged Jack into the game.  
Surprising himself, Jack actually enjoyed himself while playing the childish game. He was good at staying away from the boy who was 'it', and getting away from Kent when he tried to use Jack as a human shield to save himself. Jack and another tall boy named Daniel were the only two who hadn't been 'it' and were the targets. Kent, who was 'it' quite a bit, mostly because he would be a smart ass and then be the target even though he was fast everyone had longer legs than the small blonde, frowned slightly when he got tagged again.  
"You guys are the worst.. You all have way longer legs than me." Kent said as glanced around at the other boys  
"Can't help it your short Parse!" Called back Riley with a laugh,who was an inch and a half taller than Kent.  
"Why are you complaining? Being 'it' seems to be your favorite part of the game since you're 'it' so much" Laughed Logan as he skated back past Kent  
Kent rolled his eyes as he laughed a bit. "Whatever 'practice' is over anyways."

Soon practice came to an end, as Kent called, and the boys were free to go. They all said their goodbyes and departed, some talking about what lines would be created and how the season was going to go. Kent waited for Jack and the two left the rink together.  
"So, you enjoy yourself?" Kent asked as he glanced up at Jack,who smiled and nodded slightly.  
"Yeah, it was kinda fun to play that game."  
Kent laughed slightly "I can't believe you never played before dude."  
Jack flushed slightly as he stopped at the car. "Well I was a quiet child and stuck to myself."  
"You don't say"Kent said with a small chuckle before climbing into the car, since he bummed a right off Jack  
Jack shook his head slightly before getting, and starting the car. He glanced over at Kent who was going through Jack's radio's presets frowning at the sport commentary or the country. Kent finally settled on an oldies station,and glanced out the window mumbling the words to an upbeat song as Jack drove towards Kent's billet.  
Jack was surprised that today he had fun.. and didn't have anything anxiety related. He thinks it was because of Kent, being calming and grounding him. Kent's been in Jack's head and knows what he goes through, so that might be way he has trust in this short blonde, with a beautiful smile. With freckles that look beautiful under that red flush of his cheeks. The boy who makes his heart flutter and uneasy when alone with him. Jack knows about feeling the rush of feelings you get when you met your soulmate he just didn't think they'd be so strong. It makes him smile and turns off his brain to focus on Kent like that for a bit. It gives him a well wanted break that his pills could never achieve.

Jack soon pulled into the drive and glanced at Kent, who pouted slightly.  
"What's wrong?"Jack asked as a wave of worry rushed over him, what if something happened during the 10 minute car ride, many different things ran through Jack's brain as he glanced Kent over to make sure he wasn't hurt.  
Kent glanced to Jack before he lent over the gear shift and laid his head on Jack's stomach/lap and let out a huff of hot air, which caused Jack to shift a bit from the air hitting his thigh.  
"I don't wanna go.."Kent muttered "I like being with you, you're so warm."  
Jack let out a small breath of relieve, Kent wasn't hurt he just wanted to remain with him. Kent turned and looked up at Jack pouting, trying to coax him to not make him leave. Jack smiled as he moved a hand down into Kent's hair.  
"Well you could always invite me in or we can go out somewhere else so you can use me for heat"Jack teased with a small chuckle  
Kent rolled his eyes slightly "You know that's not true, might be part of the reason why I like you besides the whole you're the one for me soulmate thing, but I guess if you wanted we can go get something to eat. Running from you jerks with your long ass legs made me hungry."Kent pouted still upset about what happened at practice  
Jack shook his head a little as he chuckled "Not my fault you're so short"  
"Not everywhere though babe"Kent said waggling his eyebrows which caused Jack to flush bright red  
Kent smirked before leaning up so he was face to face with Jack and added "You'll be able to see one day" with a wink, making Jack flush brighter than a tomato.  
Kent moved back to his seat with a small chuckle "You're so easy to make blush, it's gonna be a weakness cause you're so cute when you are flushed."  
Jack glanced to him for a moment before he pulled back out of the drive and off towards the town.

The boys ended up stopping at a small deli getting sandwiches. The deli was small and family owned. The boys sat in a cozy corner to eat. They talked a bit about what they thought was going to happen this season, and how the team was going to do together. The two ended up getting a little cake the family sold, mostly because Kent was eyeing it the entire time they were ordering and Jack thought it was cute so he got it for them. None of the few other customers that were in the Deli might've thought this, but to the boys it was just them there. The two of them in a little bubble far from the rest of the world, where they could be like this. Going out together and talking and hiding small gestures that they were on a semi date. They knew they couldn't really date but they could think it when they went out. They could think they were while the rest of the world saw them as best friends goofing off and talking about hockey.  
They could be like this alone or with the team, just boys being boys,best friends, while alone or to themselves they could be lovers, soulmates even if the world didn't accept them yet.

Once the two finished their meals and Jack dropped Kent off, he smiled as he headed towards his billet home. Even though he just dropped off a still pouty Kent, he could still feel their last kiss on his lips and Kent with him. He still had the warm swell in his heart as it fluttered against his chest. He loved this feeling and now actually being with Kent has doubled this feeling in his chest. It makes him warm and safe when he thinks about Kent and it's even better when Kent is next to him. Jack wants to capture this feeling and keep it with him. It helps him feel calm and doesn't want to let it leave. He wants to keep if for when he can't be with Kent, when everything grows too big and he feels crushed under the pressure and anxiety around him. He wants this feeling to stay wrapped around him like a blanket and protect him from the dark parts in his mind. He wants it to mask everything over so he doesn't think and just feels with Kent being there for him. He wants to much even if it is so soon. His heart swells in his chest and it thumps so hard he feels its going to fly out of his chest around Kent. He really does like this crazy New Yorker he has been matched with. They have their differences and similarities and that's what makes their relationship great. _They have each other and nothing is going to change that._


End file.
